mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Endercreeper9999/Five nights at Freddy's 2 stages
As most of you (or presumably all of you) know, the sequel to Five nights at Freddy's was released way earlier due to a problem with uploading the demo version of the game. Unsurprisingly, the people over at the Five nights at Freddy's wiki started grabbing images from the games files and posting them to the wiki almost immediately. Using those, I have created a few stages of locations from FNAF 2, three of them to be exact. Only one is done, and the one of the others will come in two versions: Events and no events. Oh, and these only work with 1.0, not WinMUGEN. Stage 1: the office The first stage based on the Five nights at Freddy's series (If you do not count the one of the real Freddy Fazbear's pizza) was The Office from the first game, made by me. As stated before, I wanted to make the office from the sequel to go with it, but couldn't because there was no clear images of it. Now that I've gotten a clear shot of it, the stage has come into existence! Quite obviously, you fight in said location. Due to the normal guard not being there during your fight, you have no Freddy mask or Flashlight to save you from the animatronics. Spoiler alert: they don't actually appear. I was going to make it so that The Puppet could jump out on you at random during any given time, but not tell you as a cruel joke. I decided to scrap it because I felt this should just be a normal stage. Feel free to add a jumpscare mechanic if you wish. The music is the same as The office stage I made from the first game, but I included the music file for those of you who don't have that stage but want this one. Click here to download. Stage 2: The game area The starting point of Balloon boy and a pathway for many other animatronics, now your MUGEN characters can fight here, and maybe even get spooked! Whilst Balloon boy is absent from the area, sometimes Freddy Fazbear 2.0 (Or Toy Freddy) will appear in the background, watch you for a bit, and then leave. There is no actual "jumpscare", but it will be my first animated stage (unless you get the version without the events) publically available. Like The Office (both versions), it uses ambience from the source game rather than actual music. The version without Toy Freddy will be come packaged with the animated version, so you essentially get an extra variant of the stage. Stage 3: Right air vent Why does a family restaurant have air vents big enough to fit the animatronic mascots at said restaurant? That doesn't matter right now. In this stage, you fight in an air vent (Obviously). Whereas if you did this in real life you'd be crushed and have no room to fight, this is MUGEN, so your logic is useless. Fighters are pretty small on this stage, and it will be hard to see characters like Stick Hero due to the lights being left off. However, sometimes the lights may turn on, accompanied by The Mangle (or the new Foxy if you really want to call it that) watching the fight. They do turn off after a while, but sometimes the light may flicker on and off, on and off, on and off... This stage hasn't been started yet, so no image for you. What I will tell you is that there will not be a version without the animations. So if this sounds 2spooky4u, don't download this stage when it is done. Like the above stages, it uses ambience rather than music. Random poll I was thinking of changing The Mangle in the Air vent stage. What do you think? Change it to Toy Bonnie Change it to Old/Dismantled Chica Just have the light flicker, no animatronic KEEP TEH MANGLE!!!!!1!!ONE! Category:Blog posts